Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous material, a method for manufacturing a porous material, and a honeycomb structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a porous material which is not easily damaged even when being exposed to a high temperature in a low oxygen atmosphere, and has heat resistance improved, a method for manufacturing a porous material, and a honeycomb structure.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a honeycomb structure has been used, for example, as a filter for trapping and removing a particulate matter (particulate) included in a dust-containing fluid such as an exhaust gas of a diesel engine (diesel particulate filter (DPF)).
As a constituent material of this honeycomb structure (filter), fire-resistant silicon carbide (SiC), cordierite, or the like, a composite material thereof, or the like is used (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-292388